project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Roggenrola Line/B2W2
Roggenrola can only be found in the Relic Passage in both games. Boldore is also available in Wellspring Cave, Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Reversal Mountain, Seaside Cave, and Victory Road. An Emolga may also be traded for a Gigalith on Route 7. The better version of Golem in every aspect: higher special bulk, guaranteed Sturdy, no double weaknesses... and no Earthquake, either. Except for the last part, Gigalith is excellent at doing what it was built for. It is a physical tank, can take special hits if there is a need, and will generally stock on its rather massive offensive power to one-shot the enemy after taking a hit from it. While its coverage is nothing to write home about, and boils down to just Rock moves and Return until the Superpower tutor rolls around, Gigalith gets nice workable defensive options, including a by-level Stealth Rock to chip away enemy health and break Sturdy. The special sweepers from the late game will not take kindly to it, but until then, it will be an excellent general fallback for everything the team just cannot defeat. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): While this may sound like a good idea in theory, practice says otherwise. Shelmet and Leavanny have Grass moves, and a hit is not enough to take Leavanny down, even if Roggenrola has already evolved into Boldore; Shelmet may be relatively easy in this case, however. Dwebble and Karrablast are not a problem. * Colress (Route 4): Sturdy may save Boldore from Magnet Bomb, but Gear Grind will break it. Since Boldore has no Ground moves at this point, it is better to just let a better suited Pokémon handle this. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Eviolite Boldore and Gigalith is both viable in this fight, though Gigalith will of course have an easier time. Emolga's Volt Switch lingers between 3HKO and 4HKO, while Rock Slide is a clean OHKO. Flaaffy and Zebstrika, however, are another story: they will both deal considerable Volt Switch damage, though both are also 2HKOed by Rock Slide no matter Boldore's or Gigalith's evolutionary state. Fortunately, Joltik is also a clean OHKO; less fortunately, it has Energy Ball and will deal a considerable amount of damage before going down. Gigalith has, overall, a better chance at soloing this gym thanks to the lesser damage taken; Boldore will likely have to sit one Pokémon out. * Rood (Driftveil City): Physical hitters are Boldore's or Gigalith's thing. Knock them out. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Both Boldore and Gigalith is at odds with this gym, for reasons that should appear obvious. Do not use them. * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): The Grass- and Water-types are bad opponents for Boldore and Gigalith, of course, though both Boldore and Gigalith may manage to beat one thanks to Sturdy and the level advantage. Pignite, Simisear and Tranquill are easy to defeat. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): Stoutland should be easy. Watchog depends on luck, as it can use Hypnosis and Confuse Ray to inhibit Boldore or Gigalith while it sets up Work Ups; be careful and, if possible, take it down with a faster Pokémon. Do not take on Cinccino, as it packs Bullet Seed, which can break through Sturdy. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Sending Boldore or Gigalith against Magneton is rather ill-advised, as it will get the upper hand with Mirror Shot even if Boldore or Gigalith is packing Bulldoze. Elgyem and Klink are a lot less threatening; go ahead, but remember that the latter has Gear Grind. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Boldore and Gigalith has no problem whatsoever against the physical hitters, Swoobat and Skarmory, though Skarmory should not be underestimated: it has great Defense, sports a neutrality to Rock moves, and can hit super effectively with Steel Wing. Sigilyph has Flash Cannon, which is frightening unless Boldore or Gigalith is still at full health, and can OHKO with Rock Slide. Swanna is off limits unless, once again, Boldore or Gigalith can still benefit from Sturdy. * Hugh (Undella Town): Rock Slide makes short work of Unfezant and Simisear easily. Emboar is neutral to Rock, but it has no Fighting moves, making it an okay opponent. Avoid the Grass- and Water-types; Samurott has both Aqua Jet and Revenge, which can easily make Gigalith's life hell. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): Gigalith can easily defeat Cryogonal and Golbat with just one Rock Slide, and will not find it difficult to knock out Sneasel and Garbodor later on. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): This matchup is not much in Gigalith's favour, but it is workable. Stone Edge scores a 2HKO against Druddigon and Haxorus, but Druddigon can 2HKO in return too, with Revenge. Flygon's Earth Power and Rock resistance make the fight disadvantageous, so avoid using Gigalith here. Altaria is completely harmless, go ahead. If a choice must be made between Druddigon and Haxorus, save Gigalith for Haxorus, as its majestic Defense can help immensely to fend off the nasty enemy Dragon Dances; use a Wide Lens if possible: a Dragon Tail from +2 or higher will not kill Gigalith, but will break Sturdy and leave the entering teammate open to a tremendously powerful attack. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): Use Rock STAB and win. Beware, however, that Gigalith will likely be able to fight only one Cryogonal and Weavile, as both Cryogonal in succession would make a sizeable dent with their Ice Beams. * Shadow (Opelucid City): Bulldoze will dispose of one Pawniard or two, and Rock Slide or Stone Edge will do the rest with Absol. Heal Gigalith as needed if, after fighting the Pawniard, Metal Claw has left considerable scratches on it; Absol's Swords Dance is unforgiving. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): Gigalith loses completely in this fight. Scald might even burn it, breaking Sturdy and flat out killing it in one turn, if it also crits. Avoid everything but Mantine, and only if Gigalith has no other way of fighting Mantine; its low Defense and weakness to Rock make it a viable target. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): The two main issues here for Gigalith to fight are Zinzolin's Cryogonal twins. While their frailty guarantees the OHKO with whatever good physical move Gigalith may use, Ice Beam deals a lot of damage and the grunt's Pokémon may tip the scales and secure the KO if Gigalith is already hurt. Weavile and the grunt's team are not dangerous; their moves are all physical, and even Weavile's Metal Claw does little damage. Use Rock Slide or Stone Edge to beat them all. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Same team as before, but having Sturdy helps greatly in one-on-one fights. Gigalith can take down one of the Cryogonal and then Weavile; though taking on all three Pokémon is possible, it would likely be a waste of healing items. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): Not good for Gigalith. The many Steel-types will be at a clear advantage against it, and Bulldoze can only do so much even in the face of a double weakness. Superpower is an option, but the Attack and Defense drop will render Gigalith relatively powerless after even just one usage; Gigalith should be saved for the one Colress Pokémon that none of its other teammates can handle, and kepth healthy until it comes. If Gigalith is taking the Superpower route, recall that while Gigalith may have Sturdy, Magneton and Magnezone also do; Gigalith can use Stealth Rock to break it, however. Beheeyem has Energy Ball, leave it be. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): The Pawniard may have Metal Claw, but even Gigalith's weakness does not make them dangerous. Bulldoze them out of the way, then do the same with Absol with Rock Slide or Stone Edge. Mind the damage taken before fighting Absol, its Swords Dance and Night Slash combination can be deadly for a wounded Pokémon. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): Same policy as the previous fight with the Pawniard; Bulldoze should take care of at least one of them. Banette may annoy Gigalith with Will-O-Wisp, but Gigalith should come out on top, at most with some healing. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): Gigalith can fight the Pawniard just fine if it has already beaten some, but Accelgor's Giga Drain is nothing to joke at, unless Gigalith is at full health. Alternatively, leave the Pawniard to another Pokémon and preserve Gigalith's health, so that it may face Accelgor without fear. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): Stone Edge will generally result in an OHKO against White Kyurem with the Hard Stone or Expert Belt attached, unless Gigalith's Attack is significantly lower than average. Black Kyurem is stronger, so a Rock Gem will be needed to secure the OHKO; this is important because Gigalith can take a hit from them, but not two, if they resort to their strongest moves. White Kyurem is more dangerous than Black Kyurem: should Gigalith miss repeatedly with Stone Edge, its Ice Burn can cause a burn, breaking through Gigalith's Sturdy; Black Kyurem's Freeze Shock can only paralyse instead. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): Gigalith cannot really stomach this team well, as all of Ghetsis' Pokémon are either special hitters or have super effective physical moves. In a pinch, all but Cofagrigus can be heal-stalled with Rocky Helmet and Sturdy, but this will require plenty of healing. Hydreigon is the only relatively non-threatening one, as its moveset is entirely physical. * Hugh (Victory Road): Gigalith eats Unfezant for breakfast, and will take down Simisear or Emboar with ease, though a Brick Break from the latter will do a number (around 55%). Any Water- or Grass-type can only be stalled out of PPs with Sturdy, as their moves are largely special and Gigalith is too slow to knock them out by itself. Bouffalant has Earthquake; once again, play carefully and heal whenever necessary. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Bad matchup against Cofagrigus due to Grass Knot, Golurk due to Earthquake and the Rock resistance, and Chandelure due to Energy Ball. All of them should be taken on only at full health, to profit of Sturdy. Drifblim and Banette are not threatening; go ahead. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Fighting STAB everywhere makes Gigalith sad, but Sturdy is a big save, and the fact almost every move makes contact is a big help. Gigalith can stall its way out of this fight with the Rocky Helmet, with the exception of Lucario, but only if kept constantly healed. Against Lucario, switch out immediately; terminate it as soon as possible, as it can set up Calm Minds and sweep your team otherwise. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Gigalith can Stone Edge Liepard and Absol into oblivion. Bulldoze helps against Bisharp, whereas Return is the best weapon against Scrafty, unless Gigalith plans on further Rocky Helmet heal stalling. Toxic is a valid alternative to direct damage with Return. Krookodile has Earthquake, thus Sturdy stalling is the only way Gigalith can win. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Reuniclus' Focus Blast is the biggest threat to Gigalith's health here. The others are not terrible, but need to be KOed swiftly with Stone Edge due to their setup moves, respectively Charge Beam for Musharna and Calm Mind for Gothitelle. Sigilyph has no way to boost its stats, so it is the least threatening of the bunch. Equip a Wide Lens if available, as it will help Gigalith avoid any misses. Avoid Metagross altogether, unless Gigalith wants to go down the Rocky Helmet stall road again - which, in turn, makes every other Pokémon in Caitlin's team a lot less viable. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): Gigalith can theoretically stall out Hydreigon by healing repeatedly, but the job will be tedious, as none of its moves make contact. It can, however, take on Lapras and Archeops the old-fashioned way with Rock Slide or Stone Edge, keeping in mind that Sturdy must not be broken before Lapras comes out, else Gigalith will not be able to come out on top (both Gigalith's Rock STABs and Lapras' Hydro Pump are a 2HKO, Hydro Pump possibly scoring the OHKO depending on Gigalith's stats, and Lapras is faster). Druddigon can be 2HKOed by Stone Edge as well. Haxorus can too, but Gigalith once again needs the Sturdy, else Haxorus will off it with Earthquake at two Dragon Dances or higher. Aggron has Earthquake, but it should not be a problem; Gigalith can work around it. The best item for this fight is the Rocky Helmet, which helps deal more damage to the enemy while healing up. * Post-Game: Enemies have to be either Sturdy-stalled or knocked out the old fasioned way. With due caution, Gigalith can keep performing fairly well. }} Moves Roggenrola's initial moves are Sand-Attack, Headbutt, Rock Blast, and either Harden or Mud-Slap depending on level. Rock Blast is the only really good one of the bunch; Headbutt provides some more coverage, but will be later outclassed by Return or, for HM users, Strength. Roggenrola then gets Iron Defense at level 20, which complements its high base Defense very well. Smack Down, at level 23, is safer to use than Rock Blast, but trades away the much greater damage for higher accuracy. Upon evolving, at level 25, Boldore will get Power Gem; ignore it, its Special Attack is just bad. From this point onwards, keep in mind that both Boldore and Gigalith has the same level-up moves and learn them at the same level as well, so there is no reason to delay the evolution further, unless nuzlocke rules disallow it. Both of them will learn Rock Slide at level 30; its damage output is generally lesser than Rock Blast, though more reliable. Stealth Rock comes at level 36, a great option given the sturdiness of the line. Sandstorm, at level 42, can be run on tank or support sets to further boost Gigalith's Special Defense, which is already decent paired with its base HP, especially considering the pure typing (thus lack of double weaknesses). Lastly, Stone Edge, at level 48, will give the due edge to the Rock STAB, though at the expense of reliability due to the relatively low accuracy and PP. Explosion, at level 55, should never be considered. A Pokémon using Explosion will faint even if it has Sturdy. The TM pool is not very varied, but it offers Gigalith what it needs. Earthquake would be great if it were available before the League, but in absence of that, Bulldoze can do okay in the mid-game. Return is an obvious option until better alternatives are found, and Rock Polish can be used to boost Speed, but will likely not work until the third go, due to Gigalith's very low base stat. Lastly, Toxic is an option, especially in combination with Stealth Rock and/or Sandstorm. Unfortunately, there is not much for Gigalith in the tutor department, though Superpower is a very welcome moveset addition. Recommended moveset: Stealth Rock, Sandstorm / Toxic, Stone Edge / Rock Blast, Superpower Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: Rock and Grass go very well together, since they leave very few types uncovered; Grass-types specifically offer Gigalith a resistance against the common Water- and Ground-type moves, as well as the slightly less common Grass-type moves. Since the team's resident Grass-type must also cover for other Grass-types, it is recommended to have a dual Grass-type rather than a pure one, though not at the expense of compensating any of the resistances that Gigalith makes use of. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Serperior, Leavanny, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Leafeon, Tangrowth, '' * '''Flying-types:' Flying-types offer Gigalith a safe switch-out of Earthquakes and other nasty Ground moves, as well as keeping it covered against Fighting-types. Normal/Flying-types are not recommended if another type combination is available, since they lose their native Fighting resistance. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Crobat, Braviary, Mandibuzz, Sigilyph, Vespiquen, Swanna, Skarmory, Drifblim, Pelipper, Mantine, Altaria * Fighting-types: The best coverage against Steel-types is offered by Fighting-types. While Fire-types resist Steel, they also share the Ground and Water weaknesses with Gigalith, and overlapping weaknesses on a team is not wise; for this reason, Fighting-types are better. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Conkeldurr, Heracross, Mienshao, Throh, Sawk * Fast hitters: Gigalith will essentially never outspeed anything. In some fights, hitting first can be crucial; having a glass cannon or other fast sweeper on the team, if not two, is always a good idea. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Serperior, Scolipede, Crobat, Whimsicott, Espeon, Accelgor, Galvantula, Durant Other Roggenrola's stats Boldore's stats Gigalith's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers Special Attack or Speed and boosts another stat. Adamant and Brave are the best, but Impish, Careful, Relaxed and Sassy are almost as good, and equally workable. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? There is nothing to lose from evolving Roggenrola as early as possible, which should be either shortly before or shortly after Burgh. From there on, unless nuzlocke rules prevent Boldore from being evolved further, it should become a Gigalith as soon as possible; the evolution will make a difference against Elesa. * How good is the Roggenrola line in a Nuzlocke? While its typing is not the best in the world, it can definitely make a name for itself. The best usage will be in the early- to mid-game, as special sweepers become more common later on, but Gigalith will never truly run out of things to do. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, Grass * Resistances: Normal, Flying, Poison, Fire * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Rock, Bug, Ghost, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses